Memories of Days
by bocciolo
Summary: "Hari ini aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu, kau suka kan?." Tak seperti biasanya, kita bertemu ditempat yang berbeda. OOC, AU, SasuSaku, RnR please?


**Huf, lagi pengen buat yang sedih nie bro XP. Walaupun aku yakin kalian gak bakal bisa nangis, wkwkwk.. XD.**

**Tapi, gue udah berusaha lo ^^, ampe bela-belain ngantuk, cuma buat ndengerin lagu sedih, biar dapet feelnya. wkwkw.**

**Ok deh lanjut aja ya ^^**

**And di fic ini bnyak menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama ya ^^, semoga tidak membingunkan Minna-san.**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning : AU, OOC ada typo  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunday, 27 April 20xx, 07.49 a.m. **

Didalam pancaran sang surya yang terik, aku mulai melangkahkan kedua kakiku ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang sngat menyenangkan, kau tahu kenapa? Yah, kau pasti tahu.

Ini adalah hari minggu, aku tak harus bersiap sedari pagi, agar tak terlambat berangkat sekolah. Yah, hari yang membahagiakan.

Hari ini dengan leluasa aku bisa mengunjungi'nya'.

Jalan setapak kulalui untuk menuju ketempatnya berada, senyumanku tak kunjung pudar dari parasku ini.

Saat kulewati jajaran toko kecil, aku melihat toko bunga mini disudut jalan. Tak perlu kupikir lagi, segera saja ku beli sebuket bunga mawar untuknya. Aku tahu ia suka sekali mawar putih, pasti ia akan senang jika aku membawakannya hari ini.

Hah, aku ingat saat kami pertama kali bertemu, kami tak sengaja bertemu dalam lorong Rumah Sakit. Kali itu aku sedang mengunjungi kerabatku yang di rawat disana, tak kusangka aku bisa menemukan bidadari secantik itu di Rumah Sakit.

Benar juga, aku bertemu dengannya satu minggu lalu. Tepat satu minggu yang lalu, tidak kusangka dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu, aku bisa begitu menyayanginya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunday, 20 April 20xx, 09.23 a.m.**

"Sasuke, kau ikut menjenguk kak Shisui di rumah sakit tidak?" Ibuku berteriak memanggilku yang saat itu sedang barada di kamar mandi.

"Sebentar, Kaa-san." ku sahut panggilan ibuku sekenannya.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa? Cepatlah." Ibuku terdengar berteriak lagi, hah, merepotkan. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan karena aku tak mau repot-repot diomeli oleh ibuku maka aku menjawab dengan asal pula.

"Aku akan menysul, Kaa-san baerangkat duluan saja."

"Benar? Baiklah kami akan menunggu di Rumah Sakit." Ibuku memberikan jawaban, dan saat kundengar deru mobil di hidupkan aku tahu mereka sudah meninggalkanku.

"huft, merepotkan" Segera saja kupakai pakaianku dan bersiapa-siap.

Setelah persiapan lain yang tidak terlalu penting, kini didepan mobilku, ehm lebih tepatnya mobil kakakku Uchiha Itachi, aku memasukinya, mulai menghidupkannya, dan saat itu mobil sudah melaju dijalanan.

**(Konoha Hospital)**

Aku begitu tergesa-gesa, yah aku memang sedikit terlambat. Saat perjalanan tiba-tiba saja sahabatku, Naruto, menelphone dan mengajak bertemu karena ada urusan penting.

Cih, ternyata ia hanya meminta saranku sebelum ia berkencan dengan pacarnya, Hinata. Dasar si Baka itu, menyusahkan saja. Kupikir ada apa.

Yah,kembali pada keadaaanku yang sekarang, "23 Anggrek… 23 anggrek… 23 anggek" terus saja aku bergumam, sambil mencari kamar bernomer 23 anggrek, tempat kak Shisui dirawat.

Saat aku masih berlari, tak sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kasur rumah sakit, ia memandang keluar jendela, kamarnya sangat sepi dan gelap untuk seorang gadis sepertinya.

Aku berhanti berlari, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, aku melihatnya dalam diam, rambutnya panjang berkibar terkena hembusan angin sepoi dari jendela besar barbingkai putih.

Saat aku mencoba lebih mendekat, pintu kayu putih kamar Rumah Sakit mengeluarkan decitan kecil.

Ia tersentak kaget, membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat indah sekali, warna mata jadenya serasa menghipnotisku untuk terus mendekat.

Saat aku sudah dihadapannya, aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan cukup gugup menyapanya "Ha..hai."

Ia tersenyum, memandang mata hitamku lekat "Hai."

Ah, indahnya suaranya, namun aku tersentak kembali, "Eh, maaf aku mengganggumu ya? Eh," aku gelagapan meminta maaf.

Ia hanya tetawa kecil, mendengarku yang gelagapan.

"Tidah apa, tuan. Aku senang kau berada disini, aku kesepian." Aku tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku padanya dan mengulurkan tanganku. Ia sedikit kaget, namun dengan lembut ia menngengam tanganku balik, kurasa ini adalah awal dari kami berdua.

Dan lupalah aku untuk menjenguk kak Shisui.

**Monday 21 April 20xx, 04.39 p.m.**

Aku datang lagi menjenguknya, kemarin setelah kutanya ia menyukai bunga jenis apa dan ia menggumam satu jenis nama bunga yang sudah tidak asing lagi, langsung saja kubelikan untuknya hari ini.

Yah, langsung saja, aku menjenguknya dirumah sakit. Aku bahkan masih memakai pakaian seragam sekolahku.

Saat kuketuk pintu, ia menjawabnya dan tersenyum singkat padaku, aku bercerita banyak tentangku.

Dan ia juga menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya, keluarganya. Dan obrolan itu tak akan berhenti hingga malam nantin kurasa.

**Thrusday 22 April 20xx 03.30 p.m.**

Hari ini, aku bisa lebih sore menjenguknya. Syukurlah tadi guru extra basket ku tiba-tiba sakit perut dan membatalkan latiah, Naruto langsung saja menjerit girang karena bisa langsung menemui kekasihnya.

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku, saat aku tiba dikamarnya aku melihatnya sedang tertidur. Hmm, mungkin anjuran dokter untuk tidur siang, agar tidak terlalu kelelahan.

Aku menjaganya hingga lumayan sore, dan saat ia terbangun ia gelagapan melihatku sudah disampingnya. Ia sedikit malu, astaga ia manis sekali.

Dan kami pun bercengkrama hingga larut lagi.

**Wednesday 23 April 20xx, 04.59 p.m.**

Aku sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, ada yang ganjal, ia tersenyum girang padaku,

Ada apa, aku berpikir begitu.

Ia mengtakan padaku bahwa tadi, ia mendapatkan surat dari bibinya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali.

Ia bercerita padaku, bahwa sudah lama kerabatnya tidak memberi kabar. Dan saat itu ia hampir putus asa.

Namun, dengan surat itu, ia mengtakan bahwa ia harus sembuh, tentu saja aku harus mendukungnya bukan.

**Tuesday 24 April 20xx, 02.14 p.m.**

Hari in, hari kamis . Haha, sekolah selalu pulang lebih awal bila hari kamis tiba. Entah karena apa, aku tidak terlalu memdulikannya, aku sih senang-senang saja karena bisa pulang lebih awal.

Langsung saja aku menjenguknya, aku rindu sekali.

Rindu? Uh, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati pada gadis ini.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, kuketuk pelan tak ada sahutan, dan saat kubuka kamar itu kosong, tiba-tiba saja ada suster yang datang, langsung saja kutanyakan dimana pasien yang dirawat dalam kamar ini.

Suster itu langsung memasang senyum jahil, aku sedikit merona saat suster itu bilang "menjenguk pacar." Hei aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih, umm, setidaknya belum.

Ia mengatakan bahwa pasien yang dirawat dikamar in sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Aku pun menghembuskan napas lega.

Lega? Karena apa, apa karena aku takut jika ia telah..tidak! kugelengkan kepalaku, itu takkan terjadi, ya… Aku tersenyam mantab.

Satu jam aku menunggu, akhirnya ia diantar kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku erat, ia menangis didada bidangku, aku bertanya "apa yang terjadi?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang mataku lekat, dengan air matanya yang masih menetes.

Aku menghapus kristal air mata itu perlahan. Menghapusnya dari wajahnya yang ayu, aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Saat ia menagis, hatiku pun ikut tersayat karenanya.

Dan jawaban yang kutunggu itu pun akhirnya datang, seketika semuanya menjadi hampa.

Ia mengatakan bahwa, penyakitnya itu sudah tak ada harapan untuk sembuh, dan sekarang dalam tahap berbahaya. Tadi pagi, secara tiba-tiba pergerakan virus penyakit dalam tubuhnya bergerak dengan lebih intens, dan menunjukan gejala seperti mual dan pusing.

Apa? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Baru kemarin, ia memiliki semangat untuk sembuh,kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?

Ia masih saja menjerit kecil di dadaku, samar aku mandengar "Takut.." ia menangis, tak tahu kah engkau? Saat ini aku juga sakit sepertimu, aku juga turut terluka atas pernyataan ini.

Aku mendongakkan wajahnya, ia masih saja menangis,

"Aku takut… takut sekali, Sasuke. Aku masih belum ingin pergi dari dunia ini, aku masih ingin lebih lama bersamamu, saat kau membawakan bunga untukku, dan menungguku saat aku tertidur. Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Tenanglah aku ada bersamamu." Aku menenangkannya, walau aku yakin itu tak berguna lagi, tapi aku tak kuasa mendengar tangis pilu dari bibirnya.

Perlahan kuangkat dagu mungil itu, kubelai pipi yang seputih susu itu. Memandangnya perlahan, dan saat itu aku merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, disaat yang sama aku merasakan kepedihan.

Sebuah kecupan singkat telah aku berikan untuknya dan untukku pula. Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan berada disampingnya saat ini.

**Friday 25 April 20xx,**

Sial, hari ini aku tak bisa menjenguknya, Sial! Ada apa ini? saat rinduku memuncak entah kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku rindu padanya.

Rinduku ini tak terbendung, namun saying, dikarenakan ada acara keluarga yang diadakan hingga larut malam, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemuinya.

**Saturday 26 April 20xx, 04.18 p.m.**

Hari ini hujan deras mengguyur kota, ada apa? tanpa peduli lagi kuterobos hujan itu, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu bis berhenti.

Langsung saja kuterobos dengan berlari, walaupun bajuku basah, badank umenggigil, apa peduliku? Aku harus segera menemuinya

Saat aku sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, aku mengetukny apelan, tak ada sahutan, kubuka perlahna, tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar ini.

_Glek_

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Saat aku kebingungan, datang suster yang sama saat aku menunggunya sedang di periksa.

Ku tanya pada suster itu, berharap ia memberikan jawaban yang sama, memberikan jawaban yang membuatku bernafas lega,

Namun, ia gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku terlambat, aku tak bisa menemuinya lagi kah? Apakah ciuman itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir diantara kami berdua?

Uuh, astaga. Lututku serasa melemas, teters air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku, malu? Untuk apa malu? kau menangisi orang yang penting untukmu, kenapa harus malu?

Saat kau tak bisa menepati janjimu, untuk terus bersama.

Kau mencintainya sepenuh hati, tapi kau tak bersamanya saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya.

Saat tetes air hujan turun membasahi kota, air matamu pun turun membasahi hatimu yang kehilangan.

**Sunday, 27 April 20xx, 07.49 a.m. **

Hari pertama, aku mengunjungimu di tempat yang berbeda. Bunga mawar telah bersanding indah disamping batu nisanmu, aku akan terus mengingatmu sampai akhir hayatku.

Satu kalimat tertulis nama yang membakar jiwa, akan dikenang karenanya pula, karena cintanya tak akan padam.

Untuk yang terkasih

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

**Wahaha, selesai, gimana? Melongo saking gejenya kah? Wkwk, ayo kita ganti suasana..**

**Hahaha, disaat rumah saya terkena abu vulkanik dari gunung merapi, dengan PDnya saya membuat fic yang geje, wkwkwk.**

**Mohon dimaklumi ;D.**

**Dan apabila sekiranya mungkin (bahasa gak efektif) fic ini terlihat sama dengan fic-fic yang telah ada, saya minta maaf. Saya juga gak tahu, jadi saya bilang sekiranya mungkin. Hehehe XDD **

**Hhehehhe. RnR PLEASE?**


End file.
